


Blindfold

by thewhatever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Devotion, Dom/sub Undertones, Levi's POV, M/M, slight angst
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Křik umírajících na bojišti není ani z poloviny tak děsivý jako bezbřehá oddanost.





	Blindfold

Život – a Kenny – mě naučili, že pouštět si někoho, kohokoliv k tělu byla ta největší chyba, jaké bych se mohl kdy dopustit. Svět byl plný prolhaných lidí. Usmívali se, dokonce jim upřímně zářily oči, a v nestřeženém okamžiku jste měli kudlu v zádech. V podzemním městě doslova. Na první pohled bylo zřejmé, že v této špíně žádné zákony neplatily, nefungovaly. Každý jen potřeboval přežít a hnán touhou po co největším bohatství a luxusu se neštítil použít jakékoliv prostředky k dosáhnutí svých cílů. Děti a naivní lidé snili o životě tam nahoře, o prosluněném životě tam na povrchu, o životě plném jistoty, kde věřit lidem neznamenalo čekat na zradu. Jenže takhle život nefungoval ani pod širým nebem.

Vyrostl jsem v tom hnusu a dal na rady těch, kteří zde žili delší dobu než já. Nikomu nevěřit. Nepolevit v obezřetnosti. Nenechat se zahnat do kouta. Na nikoho se nespoléhat. Nikomu nedovolit získat výhodu. Nepodvolit se. Nikdy, za žádnou cenu. Protože lidi jsou svině. A to nejen v téměř zapomenutém podzemním městě, o čemž jsem se přesvědčil na vlastní kůži. Dostal jsem se na povrch a byl svědkem spousty událostí. Na první pohled ráj, ale ten ve skutečnosti skrýval peklo. Nežili tam bezhříšní andělé. Jeden horší než druhý. A já sám byl skvělým příkladem. Každé ráno jsem oblékal vojenskou uniformu se znakem naděje lidstva na zádech a oni mě nazývali hrdinou, božským zázrakem a tupě věřili, že je ochráním. Aniž by kdokoliv z nich věděl, kolik krků jsem v minulosti podřízl jen kvůli tomu, že mě viděli krást cizí chleba. Byl jsem stejný zmetek jako všichni ostatní, ne-li daleko větší. Ale čemu bych se taky divil, když jsem viděl ta prasata, která celý lidský svět řídila. Jejich ústa říkala „pro dobro lidstva“, ale jejich činy prozrazovaly „pro mé pohodlí“. Byli s vámi zadobře, pochlebovali vám, slibovali věrné přátelství a pomoc, dokud vás potřebovali, dokud jste se hodili, dokud se mohli bavit. Stačilo ale pouze až příliš se zamračit, nepromluvit vhodným tónem, vznést námitku. Nebyli to lidé, kteří by si špinili své ruce. Kudlu jste však měli v zádech bez rozdílu.

Stoprocentní jistota neexistovala. Nebylo možné odhadnout, co se druhému honí hlavou. Přetvářka byla všudypřítomná a pro mnohé nepatřila k složitým uměním. Jakoby se s vlídnou maskou narodili, nikoho by nenapadlo, že by byli schopni jakéhokoliv zla. Byli oblíbení, podporovaní, milovaní. A postupně všechny kolem zničili, jen ve svůj vlastní prospěch. Tch, jen hlupák by se v tomto světě mohl komukoliv odevzdat. Dát druhému šanci dostat se tak blízko, že mohl cokoliv. Svěřit druhému kontrolu nad sebou samým.

Jenže pak přišel on. A já jako přesně takový hlupák sledoval, jak mi utahuje uzel kolem zápěstí, svazuje je k sobě, jak mě zbavuje šancí se bránit. Bylo ticho, já byl zticha. _Nikomu nedovolit získat výhodu, nikdy._ Ale já byl naivní a nebojoval. Neprotestoval. Najednou jsem ležel na zádech. Ruce jsem měl nad hlavou, připevněny k čelu postele. Nevěděl jsem, jak se to stalo. Jak jsem mohl něco takového připustit. Škubl jsem rukama, ale suk držel pevně. Zhrozil jsem se. Ne tolik samotného faktu, že jsem byl vydán na milost a nemilost někomu druhému. Daleko více mě vyděsila skutečnost, že se to stalo za mého plného vědomí, dobrovolně. Přestože jsem byl mnohokrát varován. Přestože jsem sám na vlastní oči několikrát viděl, co se může stát. Zbláznil jsem se? Dočista.

Důvěra mě doslova oslepila. Šátek nekompromisně vyřadil ten nejdůležitější smysl. Byla tma a já nevěděl, nemohl jsem vědět, co se chystá. Věděl jsem jen, že jsem pošetilý. Jen tímto faktem jsem si mohl být jistý. Něco jako „důvěra“ jsem ani neměl mít ve slovníku, abych neprohrál. _Nenechat se zahnat do kouta, nikdy._ A ona byla tma. Pro predátora neskutečná výhoda; pro kořist pohroma. Očekávání. Nejistota. Dezorientovanost. Strach? Vždy jsem se budíval při sebemíň podezřelém zvuku, míval jsem hodně lehké spaní. Víceméně spíš naučeně než vrozeně. Zavřít oči znamenalo nevědět, nemoci předvídat, ztratit šanci se pořádně bránit. A já si oči zavřít nechal. Jako naivní blbec.

Líbali jsme se dravě a hluboce a mně se chtělo brečet. Připadalo mi, jakoby mě chtěl celého pohltit. Jakoby mu nestačilo, že jsem teď slabý a zranitelný, bezbranný. Jakoby chtěl víc, jakoby chtěl všechno, úplně všechno. A mně se chtělo brečet, protože jsem byl ochotný mu úplně všechno dát.

Beze slov jsem sám sebe proklínal. Nezasloužil jsem nic víc než shořet v tomto pekle, za to, že jsem se nechal zlákat. Kéžby ďáblem, ne, prostým člověkem. A to bylo to nejhorší. Co to způsobilo? Co mě přimělo na vše zapomenout? Byly to ty oči? Cítil jsem, jak ten pohled pálil na mé kůži, zrovna teď, na celém mém těle, až jsem se bál, že mi zůstanou jizvy. Ztrácel jsem se v té nebeské modři, vlastně krásnější než samo nebe, aniž bych ji vůbec viděl, aniž bych cokoliv viděl; topil jsem se v těch hlubokých studánkách a jako tonoucí lapal po dechu, snažil se vyplavat, ale vodstvo nebylo radno podceňovat, skrývalo mnoho, překrásného i hrozivého, a nabízelo, že mi všechno ukáže. Nebo to byly ty rty, které právě ochutnávaly mé slastí chvějící se tělo, jak se jim jen zlíbilo? Uměly totiž také tvořit slova. Slova tak líbezná a neuvěřitelná, že se z nich těm slabým musela podlomit kolena. Nezáleželo na tom, že jsem byl nejsilnější voják lidstva. Že to já masakroval jednoho titána za druhým. Byl jsem na kolenou jako první. Protože on to se slovy uměl, byl velitel a plány byly v jeho rukou. Vše fungovalo podle nich. Spoustu velkých ideálů, způsobů, jak je naplnit, a… „Šel bych pro tebe na konec světa. Ne, vzal bych tě na konec světa. Spolu to dokážeme, spolu všechno zvládneme.“ _Spolu, spolu, spolu…_ opakovala mi ozvěna. Nebo to opakoval on? _Na nikoho se nespoléhat, nikdy._ „Miluju tě,“ slyšel jsem a nevěděl, jestli jsem si to jen vysnil, anebo skutečně šeptal, právě teď. Či šlo nakonec o ten úsměv? Ten, který vždy daroval jen a pouze mně? Bylo to tak moc jednoduché? Byl jsem já tak moc jednoduchý?

Nohy jsem spoutané neměl, ale stejně jsem nebyl tím, kdo nad nimi měl kontrolu. _Nepodvolit se, nikdy._ Nekopnul jsem, nebránil se. Velké, silné ruce odtáhly má stehna od sebe. Jak to, že se dostal tak daleko? Jak to, že se dostal dál než kdokoliv jiný? Zrovna on, ten, kterého jsem tehdy tak nenáviděl a necítil žádné výčitky, že jsem se měl vůči němu zachovat jako člověk. Hrát si na spojence a v nestřežené chvíli ho sprovodit ze světa. Ten, kterému jsem měl být katem, ačkoliv do mě vkládal tak obrovské naděje.

Přesně ten byl teď na mně, ve mně, kolem mě a já vzdychal a kňučel, plně oddán extázi, zaslepený touhou po uspokojení daleko efektivněji než šátkem přes oči. _Nepolevit v obezřetnosti, nikdy._ Nevnímal jsem nic, jen jeho. Ne jako oběť vnímá pachatele. Nehledal jsem slabiny, možnost záchrany. Vůbec mi nezáleželo, co se mnou udělá. Protože to byl on. Manipuloval mnou, jak jen chtěl, a já se nechal manipulovat, jak jen chtěl, protože jsem chtěl to samé co on. Nejen teď. Pořád.

Polibek, až z něhy mrazilo. Hlas hebký jako samet. Úsměv, že by se jím leckdo nakazil. Místnost byla temná, přesto jsem dostal šanci znovu vidět. Opět jsem mohl svobodně hýbat rukama, mohl jsem vstát. Zdánlivě mi navrátil mou svobodu, ačkoliv jsme oba, já i on, věděli, že tomu tak nebylo. Pouta nesvazovala, šátek neoslepoval, ale ve výsledku se nic nezměnilo. Křik umírajících na bojišti nebyl ani z poloviny tak děsivý jako bezbřehá oddanost. Ať už jsem se té myšlence bránil sebevíc, nebylo možné ji popřít. Jako bláhový pitomec bych mu celé své tělo, celou svou duši, celé své já svěřil kdykoliv. Němě jsem nabízel, bez přestávky. _Nikomu nevěřit, nikdy._ A slepě jsem mu věřil.

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri je canon, děkuji za pozornost.


End file.
